onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bellamy Pirates
The Bellamy Pirates (ベラミー海賊団, Beramī Kaizokudan) are fictional pirates from the anime and manga One Piece, led by Bellamy the Hyena. Part in the Story The Bellamy Pirates make their first appearance on the island of Jaya in Mock Town, a pirate-infested port. At this point in the series, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami were in town searching for information about the legendary Sky Island while the others waited on the ship, which brings them into conflict with Bellamy. According to Bellamy, he was going to see if Luffy was worthy of joining in on the New Age, but as soon as Nami ask for information on the island, he rejected that notion, and instead taunted them with the rest of his crew. However, despite the taunting getting rather violent, Luffy and Zoro chose not to fight back, mirroring an action of Shanks' earlier in the series. After they left, Bellamy chose not to pursue them, thinking them to be weak. However, as luck would have it, they would once again confront the Straw Hats. Bellamy hears about how Monteblanc Cricket had uncovered some gold, and as a result decides to take it from him, badly injuring him and The Saruyama Alliance in the process. This turns out to be a bad move, as Cricket was helping the Straw Hats go to Sky Island. Seeking revenge, Luffy runs back to town. At this point, the latest bounties come in, revealing Luffy's 100 million bounty and Zoro's 60 million bounty, but Bellamy concludes that they were fakes made to scare him. When Luffy and Bellamy fight, however, after shrugging off several of Bellamy's quick attacks, Luffy beats him in one punch, proving the accuracy of the bounty. It is then presumed that the Bellamy Pirates fell out of popularity after what happened that night Later, after hearing of Bellamy's defeat, Donquixote Doflamingo comes to Mock Town and forces Sarquiss to kill him, claiming that he dishonored his flag. Pirate Flag The Bellamy Pirates bear two flags--one is Donquixote's flag, while the other is Bellamy's personal flag. Donquixote's flag is a crossed-out smiley face with a wide grin showing teeth. Though Sarquiss has this tattooed on his chest, it is unknown if the other crewmembers have done the same. Bellamy's flag is a pair of red lips against crossbones with the tongue sticking out. Crew Members Crew Strength Despite high confidence, the crew is relatively weak. The only notable fighters are Bellamy and Sarquiss, with Bellamy being the most skilled. They hide their true incompetence by beating other pirates with lesser strength in the hopes that by doing so, they will get stronger. It seems that their stategy for attacking other pirates revolves around Bellamy and Sarquiss acting as the main attacking force while their weaker members deal with the already-beaten adversaries in their wake. And to impress others, they usually do it with bravado in public. This way of encountering others blinded them from recognizing that Luffy and Zoro are actually several calibres away and above from their level and the fact that Luffy defeated their strongest member, Bellamy, without the use of his Devil Fruit powers is only proof of the crew's weakness when pitted against enemies that originated beyond the borders of Jaya. Bellamy is the only strong fighter but most of his win is by backstabbing the person while they're fighting someone else. Other Information The Bellamy Pirates are attempting to usher in a "New Age" where pirates don't search for dream treasures like the One Piece and instead focus on the treasures around them. They are looking for strong pirates to join their cause, and laugh at anyone still stuck in what they call the "Age of Dreams". The leader, Bellamy, is considered a big-time rookie. Or so he was until he encountered the series' protagonists, the Strawhat Pirates They were originally led by Donquixote Doflamingo, one of the 7 Warlords of the Sea. He, like the rest of the crew, believes in the New Age. It appears Donquixote Doflamingo has some pride in his flag and was not happy about Bellamy losing while serving under it. While it remains unknown what will happen next it is almost certain Donquixote Doflamingo will appear later on, though whether or not Bellamy's crew will accompany him is another question. Trivia *A version of Donquixote's flag that is not crossed out appears on the packets of Whitebeard's I.V. It has yet to be seen if there is any signifigance to this. One theory is that the grinning smily face represents the Age of Dreams, possibly referring to how Gold Roger grinned at his execution, which is why it is crossed out on his flag. This smily later appears on the shirt of Trafalgar_Law *Despite claiming to recruit only the strngest of pirates for the New Age, the only pirates that Bellamy recruited so far are those of meager skill who wouldn't even stand up for themselves after they saw Bellamy knocked out with a single punch from Luffy See also * Donquixote Doflamingo * The Saruyama Alliance * Jaya Arc Category:Pirates Bellamy Pirates